


Cold Metal Desk, Warm Leather Gloves

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Armitage Hux, Cadet Armitage Hux, Desk Sex, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Armitage Hux is a troublesome cadet who usually finds himself in Director Krennic's office for one of three reasons. One, he's in trouble. Two, he's just beaten a new academic record.The third reason involves a lot less clothes.





	Cold Metal Desk, Warm Leather Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my boyfriend's girlfriend and my good pal in exchange for doing my dishes the other night -- enjoy!

Orson Krennic was a simple man. He was studious, methodical, and there was no room for mistakes when he was around. Which is why Armitage Hux broke into a cold sweat the moment he felt Krennic breathing down his neck with a sharp “cadet!”.

“Yes sir!” he jumped to attention, straight backed and holding his breath like a steel rod had been strung through him from head to toe.

Krennic studied him for a moment with a keen, calculating eye, his gaze sweeping it's way up Armitage from his boots to his collar. He squinted slightly, as though scrutinising every detail of Armitage's uniform. Armitage felt his throat dry slightly, praying to the Gods that he hadn't forgotten any detail of his clothing that could be cause for a uniform infraction. Krennic was well known for being a stickler for the rules. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the Director told him to be “at ease”.

“Is there something I can help you with, Director?” Armitage tried to gauge Krennic's mood just from his stony face but it was impossible since the Director always wore the same serious, unreadable expression. There was a tangible pause.

“I wanted to discuss your latest training results,” he said, looking down his nose at Armitage.

“Is there a problem, sir?”

“No...” Krennic mused, rolling his jaw pensively “they were quite... _satisfactory_.”

“I see. Thank you, sir.”

The praise, though cordial at most, was like a warm glow in Armitage's chest, eager as he was for the recognition and approval of his superiors.

“You will report to my office immediately after your custodial duties this evening,” Krennic said.

Armitage nodded curtly in response. Seemingly pleased with this deferential attitude, Krennic offered him a brusque, tight-lipped smile before turning on his heel and striding away with his black gloved hands clasped behind his back. Armitage watched him go, a budding sense of excitement crackling to life beneath his skin like a tingle of electricity at the unspoken promises of rewards for his academic prowess later tonight. Krennic had said nothing of the sort, but Armitage knew what an invitation like that really meant.

 

\--

Sitting in Krennic's office was always a mixed bag of emotions for Armitage. He had been here many times before, so much so that the cold metal desk was nearly as familiar as the fixtures in his own room. The dark leather couch along the wall. The fake potted plant somehow miraculously devoid of so much as a speck of dust. Krennic hadn't moved so much as a pen holder in the year that Armitage had been a cadet, and found himself in this room on the other side of Krennic's stern gaze for one reason or another. Sometimes it was for punishment. It would come as a surprise to those who would meet him later in life, but Armitage was quite the troublemaker in his youth. They were harmless pranks, really. _Danala's eyebrows will grow back, sir_. _If they didn't want me to change the menu in the mess hall they shouldn't use hackable displays, sir. I had no idea that the med bay laxatives and the mess hall candy bars had such similar packaging before making ration packs, sir._ Other times he had been called in to receive commendations for his physical or academic merits in training, simulations or research projects as he had enough talent to offset all the trouble he had caused.

And on not-so-rare occasions, Armitage had found himself in Krennic's office for more... _interesting_ reasons. Reasons that had him clutching the edge of that familiar desk, sweat dripping down his face and onto the paperwork strewn across Krennic's workspace. Reasons that pulled shaky gasps from his throat, reasons that made the feeling of the Director's hands on his bare torso a familiar sensation, reasons that had him feeling raw and undone in ways he had never considered before. Krennic had a reputation for being straight laced but Armitage knew a side of him that nobody else did, and it was no coincidence that Krennic was known for being fond of Armitage Hux.

This was one such occasion – a night where Krennic had lured him to his office under the guise of academic praise, yet Armitage had a sneaking suspicion it was not just verbal commendations he would be subject to. When Krennic silently brushed his fingers against Armitage's shoulder as he entered the room, his suspicions were all but confirmed. Krennic had the motions of a man indulging in a rare, but luxurious vice – satisfying a craving that had been tempting him from afar for some time now. Krennic undressed him in a concentrated, methodical quiet and Armitage complied without question, letting himself be laid out over the Director's desk in a way that was becoming all too natural to him, like second nature. Krennic remained clothed. He often did. Armitage found it strangely endearing, though he always meant to ask the Director why – was he shy or so impatient he couldn't spare the time to shed his uniform and share body heat with his student. Krennic's hand moulded to the curve of Armitage's legs, and Armitage shivered at the sensation of warm leather creeping over his skin, prickling goosebumps to life in the wake of the Director's leisurely stroking across the sensitive skin of his thighs.

Armitage shuddered with anticipation as he felt Krennic's fingers massage the shape of his ass, the warmth a pleasant contrast to the cold desk against his back. A single finger traced a line from Armitage's navel, over coarse, coppery hair, to his entrance, pressing teasingly against it. Krennic's eyebrows fluttered with a ripple of surprise as he found how easily his student's body welcomed him.

“Prepared, have we? A little presumptuous, no?”

“What can I say?” Armitage smirked, the heat rising in his face and staining his cheeks a splotchy red, “I had a feeling something like this might happen.”

“How _uncouth_ ,” Krennic replied, pushing a gloved finger inside of Armitage, making him whimper at the sudden intrusion. It was already wet here, stretched and ready, as though Armitage knew exactly what Krennic would do to him. The nerve of it... it lit up sparks somewhere deep inside of Krennic, knowing that the young cadet was so eager to acquiesce to his touch he would prepare himself ahead of time for it. He truly was deserving of a reward.

Krennic was as generous as he was restrained. A single finger was all it took to make Armitage tremble, his fingers straying across the desk in search of something to cling to as though it were the only thing grounding him. He arched his back, lovely and graceful, reacting delightfully to the way Krennic curled the digit inside him, bent at the knuckle and pushing deeper with every disciplined thrust. Armitage bit down on his lower lip, letting the momentum sweep him away, letting the Director take command of him, letting the feeling in the pit of his stomach flare and pulse.

When he reached the peak of his pleasure, Armitage let out a quiet, choked sob. Krennic could do things to him that nobody else could. There was something about the Director himself looming over him, eyes like piercing fire, totally unshakeable as Armitage came undone beneath him that struck a chord in the cadet's heart. He spilled himself across his own stomach, heaving with laborious breaths and slick with sweat, untouched bar the finger currently playing him like a puppet from within. He had a moment to catch his breath, his heart racing, as Krennic pulled his hand away, shedding his gloves and depositing them on the chair behind him.

Armitage made a squeak of surprise in the back of this throat as Krennic pulled him to his feet and kissed him. It was rather chaste, and close-mouthed but it still came as a surprise as the Director had never done this before.

“You truly are my best student,” he said quietly, voice a honeyed, husky murmur.

Armitage shivered with delight.

“Thank you, sir.”

Krennic simply offered him a warm, knowing smile, and pushing Armitage to his knees...

\--

Armitage's bunkmate sat upright when he stumbled in hours later in the dark.

“Bloody hell,” Danala said, thick and sleepy like he was talking through a mouthful of dry oatmeal, “I didn't think you were comin' back.”

“I was called to the Director's office,” Armitage replied, trying very hard to sound as casual despite the hour of his return as he stripped off and climbed into his own bed, hoping his room mate was too asleep to notice the marks, or the blush or the _smell_...

“Was he happy with you?”

“Oh yes,” Armitage smirked in the dark, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “very much so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
